Fragments Of Amour
by Kumiko Seph
Summary: "I changed my mind", the God's voice rumbled intimidatingly, though there was an undertone of compassion, "If you so wish, you may live out your life until the time comes." Atem's eyebrows shot up in surprise and Eshe stared up at the blinding light protruding from the gates to the Afterlife. They could hardly believe what they were hearing. Atem/OC, Sequel for Transcending Time.


**Important Note: If you have not read Transcending Time, you might be confused. Please read that first if you wish to understand the references and full meaning in this collections of** **minifics :)**

This oneshot collection follows an alternate-ending timeline of Transcending Time in which Atem and Eshe are granted the rest of their lives on Earth, along with safe passage to the afterlife at the _end_ of their lives. Each chapter is a different excerpt of their timeline, and will not necessarily be in order. For example, at the very end of Transcending Time, they are 18 years old, but in this first chapter, they are 24 years old. I'll generally give an indication on their ages if it's relevant to the oneshot.

Each chapter may be wildly different, ranging from fluff to smut and everything in between, and I would like to state that although I've got a bunch of ideas written down already, I am totally up for taking requests! So if you have an Eshe/Atem request (which can literally feature anything: watching a horror movie, baking cupcakes, etc.) then please be sure to tell me in your review! :D

Chapters from this point on will probably range anyway from 500 words to 5000 words. I will be sure to include a rating at the beginning of each chapter (especially if it involves explicit content).

I don't plan on this oneshot collection being updated as regularly as Transcending Time was with a solid chapter a week, _but_ if I write a string of oneshots that are short, then that might result in something like three updates in one week - basically, it's all dependant on the chapter length because I'm going to be writing a separate (not Yu-Gi-Oh) fic over on AO3 at the same time. I plan on putting my time into both stories equally.

So without further ado, if you stuck with me throughout Transcending Time as it was being posted, welcome back! I hope you enjoy ;)

 **Chapter rating:** **E for explicit.  
Chapter warnings: strong sexual content, strong language.**

* * *

Fragments Of Amour

Chapter One: Docile Tendencies

Eshe loved Atem more than anything.

She loved him with candid innocence when he was a mischievous and playful child; she loved him with unrestrained adoration when he was a dorky, unsure teenager that didn't _quite_ always know how to react upon being caught in a cloud of shy bashfulness that seemed to overcome him on more than one occasion of their shared interactions.

And now, at age twenty-four, Eshe couldn't quite imagine what it would be like to love anyone else the way she loved him.

It was hard to describe the feeling that overtook her just by being around Atem; simply looking at him evoked sensations similar to catching sight of a glorious piece of artwork. The mix of vibrant purples in his eyes, the contours of his face, the healthy sheen of his tanned skin and the silky gleam of his naturally spiky hair frequently left her dizzy.

Eshe often caught herself in a contradictory spiral of having trouble looking directly at him and simultaneously being unable to look away.

All that being said, Atem _did_ have his flaws, like everybody else in the world.

For example, although when the two of them went to bed, they did so wrapped in each other's arms, Eshe would inevitably wake up in the middle of the night to find that Atem had rolled over and away, taking at least seventy percent of the comforter with him. Then there was the fact that for some reason, Atem always seemed to forget where the kitchen cutlery or food stuff was stored just minutes or even _seconds_ after removing it from the cupboards; as such, he would just leave them on the counter surface. It was rather infuriating for Eshe to come home after work and find the kitchen in disarray, and then when she questioned the man about it, all she got was a sheepish look and a meek apology.

Still, that was just a couple of instances involving small things that weren't too significant to result in a problem, they were easily rectifiable.

But something that was beginning to bother Eshe to whole other level of irritation was an issue regarding the way Atem made love to her.

Now, for the record, Atem was a wonderful lover. The man was incredibly sweet and romantic, very much focused on bringing Eshe a world of pleasure with gentle touches and soft, loving actions which made her knees weak.

But that was just it, he was far too considerate and tender, and just once, _just once_ , Eshe hoped he could show her how passionate and rough he could be in bed. She wanted Atem to pin her down and bite her neck and fuck her hard and-

 _Ahem._

Eshe had tried to drop hints, but nothing seemed to be obvious enough to penetrate his skull; it was a little confusing for her, because she knew Atem wasn't oblivious to sexual innuendo after the many years they had been together.

They had been sat together on the couch, wrapped in a blanket, watching some movie on late night television that had an unexpected sex scene involving a bit of aggressive loving and Eshe had, with a suggestive lilt to her voice, quietly murmured, "Wow, that's pretty hot."

Atem had blinked a few times, looking a little uncomfortable, and then simply hummed in neither agreement nor dissent; he was always a bit awkward watching sex scenes in films and Eshe didn't really blame him, but he still hadn't picked up on her subtle assertion.

So Eshe had tried, in the heat of the moment, to just straight up coax him into being a little more wild by whispering " _fuck me harder!_ " in his ear; which had resulted in him speeding up just a little, but _by the Gods_ , it wasn't enough. He treated her like she was a delicate flower, handled her with the utmost care, never leaving a blemish or a mark on her - except for the occasional hickey below the collar of her neck.

She wanted lecherous bite marks and scratches; she wanted to wake up the next morning to find her muscles aching and in desperate need for a hot, cleansing bath. She wanted Atem to take a hint.

Eshe sat beside him on their king-size bed, lazily flicking through the channels of the tv fitted on the opposing wall; Atem was dressed in only his pyjama pants and leaned against the headboard, playing some strategic little app game on his phone. With a bored sigh, Eshe switched off the tv, dropped the remote on the bedside table and shifted onto her side, pressing herself up against the man beside her with a palm flat on his bare chest.

Atem's eyes flickered briefly to her before returning to his phone screen as he continued to play his game; Eshe brushed her fingers across his skin, drawing invisible circles, watching as he tapped at his phone relentlessly.

"I'm bored", Eshe mumbled, a slight whine to her voice, and Atem hummed in acknowledgement, still enraptured by the game he was playing; she pouted, the man wasn't paying enough attention to her for her liking.

"Atem… come on… I'm _bored_ ", she lingered on the last syllable, her fingers tickling across his abdomen. His stomach twitched and a smile pulled at his lips.

"Wait, I've almost beaten my high score", he responded, his brow furrowed as his eyes once again landed concentratedly on his phone.

Eshe gave a grumble of displeasure, shifting away to childishly cross her arms at the lack of attentiveness coming her way. After a few silent moments, with nothing but the game music emanating from Atem's phone, she heard the telltale noise of a _game over_ tune followed by the device being placed on the night stand, and then Atem's arm was around her waist, his lips pressed against the back of her neck.

"What d'you wanna do?" Atem asked, his breath tickling her sensitive skin, and Eshe bit back the sly smile that creeped onto her face.

"I want to play a game."

She spoke with an air of provocation that carried an underlying trace of seduction, her words mightily suggestive, implying that the game she wanted to play wasn't as innocent as Duel Monsters or a competitive round of Tetris. Atem paused, nuzzling his nose against her skin; she could feel him smile against her neck.

"What kind of game?"

Atem sounded moderately excited, as he always did whenever the word 'game' was mentioned, and the hidden promise of something more only fuelled his anticipation. Eshe licked her lips.

"A game of self-control", Eshe answered, peering back at him over her shoulder; she shifted her body to face him again, casting the man a knowing look, and Atem rose one inquisitive eyebrow. Before he could open his mouth to inquire about the ideas bubbling in Eshe's head, she playfully pressed a finger to his mouth, silencing him.

Sitting up, Eshe threw her leg over Atem and straddled his thighs. "It will last thirty minutes, and in those thirty minutes, you will hold onto the headboard-", her eyes flickered to the cylindrical metal railing above the padded area at the top of the bed, "-with _both_ hands. My objective is to get you to let go of the rail and your objective is to remain holding on, no matter what. I get to do whatever I want to you, but I'm not allowed to pry your hands away from it."

Atem's brow furrowed as a tiny smirk pulled at his mouth, "You get to do whatever you want to me?"

Eshe licked her lips her eyes darting down to the man's muscular chest, "Within reason…"

"No tickling", Atem told her, "and we have a deal."

A grin flashed across Eshe's face, "No tickling, that's fair. Any questions before we begin?"

The tanned man smirked, a flagrant smugness befalling his handsome face as he snaked his arms up to wrap his hands self-assuredly around the metallic railing behind his head, "Yes. What do I get when I win?"

Eshe gave the man a narrowed look, not failing to pick up on the glaring overconfidence that he was known for. " _If_ you win, you get whatever you want", she shrugged, "It's as simple as that. But you won't win, just for the record."

A rich chuckle left Atem's lips, "I guess we'll see."

Beginning to grow frazzled by the man's cocksure attitude, Eshe breathed a soft huff, grabbed her phone and hit the timer which began to steadily count up. She placed it back on the bedside table and turned her attention to the man beneath her.

While Eshe had several tricks up her sleeve to heighten the lust and set alight the sexual yearning in Atem's body, she thought hard about where to begin and how best to drive the man crazy - she needed to be calculated or her plan wouldn't work; she couldn't just unleash her ploys all at once or it wouldn't have the desired effect.

The desired effect being Atem losing all restraint, pinning her down and fucking her so hard she'd forget her own name.

 _...Ahem._

So she needed to start small, but she couldn't go too slowly, given that she had a _deadline_ of sorts. Dipping her head low, she decided to begin with a kiss and eventually make her way down his body.

The kiss she pressed to his lips was chaste and affectionate at first, and Atem arched his head back into the pillow to better reciprocate, his eyes falling shut. With their mouths moving together, Eshe's fingers wandered, dragging lightly down his sides against warm, bare skin - it brought forth a pleasant sigh from Atem's nose.

Eshe nibbled ever so gently on the man's bottom lip, revealing a promise of things to come.

The sound of light rustling and smacking lips filled the room; Atem's mouth still tasted like the chocolate fudge cake they'd consumed for dessert that evening and his tongue was all too ready to explore, darting out against Eshe's own. After a short moment, Eshe could feel him grinning into the kiss.

"If you want to win this game, you're gonna have to step it up a little", he taunted as he turned his head slightly to speak; Eshe eyed the teasing man, her gaze trailing over his spit-slick lips briefly before meeting his provocative stare with a strong pout.

"Maybe I should've added another rule", Eshe grumbled, "That you keep your mouth shut at all times."

Atem's grin only widened, " _For the record_ -" he spoke, imitating Eshe's words from earlier, "If you'd thought to add that rule before we started, I would still win."

"You haven't won anything yet, Mr. Smart-Ass, so I suggest you zip it", she muffled any further goading by bringing her lips sharply back to his, thrusting her tongue in to dance around his mouth; any lingering jibes melted away and were replaced with a stifled moan rumbling deep in Atem's throat.

Their noses bumped together and Eshe sunk down against him, one of her hands reaching up to bury itself into his wonderfully soft hair; her fingers rubbed gently against his scalp and Atem sighed again, delighting in the affectionate little action.

Before she could get too caught up in the passion, Eshe pulled back, remembering that she only had a set amount of time to put her plan into motion - her intention was to drive _Atem_ crazy with desire, not herself.

Eshe looked up at the man's hands lightly gripping the rail, checking that he seemed comfortable and wasn't straining his arms in his current position; satisfied by the relaxed appearance of the muscles in his forearms, she captured his lips in a more chaste kiss, lingering for only a short moment before she trailed her lips across his cheek and down the edge of his pronounced jawline.

With her fingers, she continued to draw lines across his side, a small touch that worked to spark the nerves across his sensitive skin; Atem's head fell to the side, allowing Eshe easier access to his neck - she didn't waste any time, sweeping her tongue delicately over the man's pulse point, she peppered kisses down towards the responsive patch just below his ear.

His breath quickened; if Eshe wasn't listening for it, she might've missed it, the almost imperceptible sharp inhale that let her know her ministrations were resulting in the reaction she was after.

 _Good._

She just needed to keep up the subtle motions for the time being and _slowly_ bring him more intense sensations. Eshe wanted to check the timer, but that would mean pulling away from Atem's heated skin and she really didn't want to break her concentration.

Reaching up, she trailed a light fingertip touch down the inside of his wrist to the inside of his elbow, never once stopping her exquisite treatment to Atem's neck, she continued with the softest graze to his underarm - the caress made the man jerk slightly, his grip on the railing tightening as a shiver travelled down his spine.

"No tickling", he reiterated, his deep voice a breathless whine.

Eshe chuckled, "Sorry, it wasn't my intention to tickle you", with that, she pressed her flat palm to his chest and dragged it down his abdomen towards his stomach with a little more pressure than her previous touches. Atem's mouth opened and he licked his lips at the teasing stroke of her hand, the look on his face betraying his thoughts loud and clear - he wanted Eshe to extend her touch lower still.

 _Not yet._

It didn't matter how much Atem's eyes shined with the unasked request, or how pretty his glossy, luscious lips looked. Eshe intended to stick to her plan, and that meant she had to deny him what he wanted. A smirk formed on Eshe's face, knowing Atem's pride was far too strong for him to give in and willingly lose the game just to satisfy his carnal desires - she could use it to her advantage and spur him on.

"If you let go of the headboard, I'll stop teasing and get right to it", Eshe winked, the suggestive lilt in her voice causing goosebumps to raise up across Atem's arms.

The man's gaze narrowed determinedly, "Not a chance", he told her, and Eshe licked her lips.

"If you say so", she purred, a melodic quality to the tail of her words, "There's still plenty of time left to change your mind though." Her eyes flickered to the timer flat on the bedside table, which revealed that they were only seven minutes into their little tryst.

Atem remained resolute, a sizeable pout on his face; he took a moment to adjust his grip on the railing above his head, gently nibbling on his lower lip as he regarded Eshe with a somewhat wary look, curious over what the woman above him was scheming.

Eshe's gaze travelled down over Atem's bare chest and travelled up past his face towards his tense arms; every little small detail of his figure made her feel tingly and happy, knowing that she was inducing such reactions. The man's collarbone was more prominent than usual given the taut state of his body, two perfect lines running from the base of his neck to the top of his shoulders - it was a very attractive feature that she caught sight of most mornings when Atem got dressed, the pronounced ridge peeking out from below his unbuttoned collar.

Then there was the gorgeous way his muscles flexed and stretched below his beautifully tanned skin, enticing her to run her tongue across them and taste the salty sheen of sweat that was becoming slowly visible.

The veins and tendons in his arms were more evident, just like his collarbone, with the effort it took to clench his fists around the metallic rail, and there was a pretty pink flush peppering down from his angular cheekbones to the side of his neck. Eshe wanted to mark his neck so that everyone who looked at him would know he was already taken, so she did just that.

Atem had grown slightly squirmy under Eshe's scrutinising gaze, curious as she examined every inch of his bare skin with a potent stare, that he let out a soft breath of surprise when she dived in again, latching on immediately to a patch of skin high up on his neck.

"Ah- hah, Eshe. Someone will see that-"

Eshe gently bit down on the skin between her teeth, sucking harder, inciting a delectable noise from Atem's lips - a sort of strained whimper. Eshe pulled back a little, licking over the mark she had left on his otherwise flawless neck; it was pretty to look at, the dark purple, misshapen blemish left very little to the imagination and anyone who looked at it would know exactly what it was.

There was a pout on Atem's lips, but his pupils were dilated with arousal.

"Joey is gonna see that, and you know how he is."

Eshe grinned, she knew _exactly_ how Joey was. The moment the blond caught sight of the mark on Atem's neck would be the moment he would erupt in fits of laughter, pointing it out to anyone who might've missed it, snapping teasing remarks in an attempt to make the tanned man feel embarrassed.

"Well, you could've stopped me", Eshe taunted, a knowing smirk on her face, "It wouldn't have taken much to push me off of you- all you needed to do was take your hands off the railing." She knew her new addition to his neck didn't actually bother him as much as he put on - after all these years, Atem still grew flustered at Joey and Tristan's goading words, but he was used to it in a sense, and besides, if Atem had _truly_ been opposed to Eshe sucking a hickey onto his neck, he could've have told her to stop, and she would have.

"Hickeys look good on you", she told him with a smile, licking her lips as she sat up straight above him. Her fingers dragged across his chest and she lightly pinched a nipple, rolling it between her thumb and forefinger until it became hard; Atem made another breathy sound.

"Stop teasing", he murmured, his eyelids low.

Glancing at the timer again, Eshe found that they were eleven minutes in - it was time to step it up a notch. She regarded the man with an innocent look, eyes twinkling, "The teasing has only just begun, _my king_ ~"

Atem let out an involuntary noise from the back of his throat, a half-growl that he quickly squashed down with a bite to his lower lip; he was still confident that he could win their little game, and he wasn't about to give in any time soon just for the promise of pleasure.

"Alright, do your worst", he challenged her, forcing a smirk onto his face and Eshe giggled - it was delightful to see him exude such pride while his cheeks were heated, his eyes were dazed with lust and his swollen lips looked so damn kissable.

Nevertheless, she did her worst.

She kissed his skin from his neck, to his stomach, to his lips, and she did this as she assaulted his body with soft, gentle touches. Pinching his nipples, lightly dragging her nails across his sensitive abs, even dipping her finger into his bellybutton brought forth a wonderful reaction. Eshe's fingers dipped rousingly below the hem of his pyjama pants, pulling at the elastic material but never travelling further down.

Atem was quite affected by her carefully prepared caresses; audible moans and sharp breaths left his mouth, and Eshe could see from where she was perched above his thighs that he was growing steadily hard beneath the confines of his trousers.

Eshe was aroused too; she could feel the heat between her legs and her mouth was dry - all from watching Atem's responses to her stimulation.

The man's fists clutching the bed railing loosened briefly as he readjusted his grip, his hands having trouble holding onto the metal with how much his palms were sweating; Eshe took another glance to the timer to find they were more than halfway through - she decided it was time to put her idea into action.

Atem caught the way her eyes flickered to the timer, "How long has it been?" he asked breathlessly, and Eshe hesitated for a moment. She didn't want him to know that the game had passed its halfway point because that knowledge could spur him on and make him more likely to calmly endure.

"Eight minutes", she lied to his face - in truth it had been double that time, but she had no qualms pushing this ploy into her favour, and she figured it couldn't be too hard to convince him that the time only felt like it was going slower because he was already desperate for release.

"What?" Atem sputtered in disbelief, and Eshe quickly sunk down and caught his lips in a hazy kiss.

"You're doing great, my king~" Eshe whispered against his lips, "But I know I'm going to win this", her mouth formed a devilish grin as she sat up straight again.

Her fingers went to the buttons on her blouse, and Atem's gaze grew focused on her chest; as Eshe slowly unbuttoned her top, she shifted her perch and grinded her hips down delicately over the man's clothed erection.

"Eshe", the man whispered, his voice and eyes full of desire.

Eshe had made a sneaky little purchase while Atem wasn't looking; said purchase had arrived in a nondescript package that she had breezily said were artist's supplies, and the man had had no reason not to believe her.

Well, they weren't artist's supplies.

It was lingerie.

Very sexy lingerie.

Pulling her arms out of the blouse, she discarded it without care off the side of the bed and watched the way Atem's eyes darkened with hunger as his gaze dragged heavily over the silky, red bra covering her breasts, decorated with intricate patterns. Frills hung from the bottom, fluttering with each slight movement she made, and there was a black see-through mesh hanging loosely from below the tassels, parted down the centre of her torso.

Eshe could almost feel the touch of his eyes on her with how intensely he was staring; and she could tell the moment he realised he wasn't allowed to raise his hands up to touch her - his gaze hardened and his slack jaw snapped shut, somewhat indignant as if he thought Eshe was playing dirty or cheating.

A victorious smirk formed on Eshe's face - she knew he'd have trouble keeping a grip on his mind - and the rail - as soon as she took her blouse off. Eshe could practically see the burning need in his eyes, he wanted to touch her, to cup her breasts, fondle them, maybe tug lightly on the tassels or slip a finger below the straps and let it gently snap back into place.

Rhythmically rubbing her ass down against his groin, Eshe let her own fingers dance over the silk fabric and Atem watched so closely, his eyes shining with silent pleas. So she circled her fingers around her covered nipples, breathing a soft moan that had the man below her arching his hips up to chase the friction she was offering.

"Eshe", he whispered, his voice low and gravelly; swallowing thickly, Atem tightened his grip on the metal rail.

"Mmm?" Eshe responded with a half-moan, designed to send tingling excitement down his spine.

"Come on", he breathed.

Eshe raised an eyebrow, "Come on?" she echoed his words questioningly and Atem gave her a bashful look.

"...Take off my pants", he told her quietly, his eyes dropping down to where she was currently settled; he'd been fully hard for a while now, hoping to escape the confines of his pyjama bottoms, but Eshe had deliberately taken her time getting this far.

Her inquisitive look did not change and Atem let out a noise of exasperation, "Take off my pants." He repeated it with more of an authoritative tone, as if giving her an order.

She let out a huff of amusement, but still didn't move to grant his request.

"Are you going to make me beg?" Atem husked, and Eshe licked her lips.

"Not unless you want to take your own pants off", she answered with a knowing look, and Atem sighed, biting his lip for a moment before dropping his pride - pleasure was more important to him in that moment.

" _Please_ take off my pants?" he murmured, eyes following Eshe's fingers as she played with the hem of the see-through mesh, revealing more clearly the tanned skin of her belly below.

Their game had passed the twenty-minute mark; Eshe took just a few moments to shimmy out of her shorts, revealing the matching red underwear in the form of cute panties before hooking her thumbs below the waistband of Atem's pants. He shivered, his breathing having sped up, as Eshe pulled them down his legs with agonising slowness - making sure to drag them hard, causing friction for his hard cock.

"Eshe, please", he blurted out, kicking his legs free of the pyjama bottoms once they bunched around his ankles, "Please touch me-" There was no hesitation to his begging now, the words dripping from his lips like a mantra, "- _please_ , I need to feel you."

Eshe grinned at the sight of his stiff member as she nestled between his spread legs, placing both of her palms on either of his thighs - she worked to touch him in every place except for where he desperately wanted her to.

"For the love of Ra", he ground out under his breath through gritted teeth, his eyes closed in frustration, "Just touch me…"

"I am touching you!" Eshe exclaimed with a winning smile as her fingers travelled dangerously close to his pulsing dick, but not _quite_ close enough for Atem's liking.

" _You know what I mean_ ", Atem practically whined, giving his hips two suggestive thrusts upwards; his grip on the railing was beginning to look painful, his white-knuckle grip shaky while his arms bore the strain of being held up so long.

"No, I don't know what you mean", Eshe lied, "Just tell me. Where do you want me to touch you?"

Atem's face grew red, his eyes shutting tightly as he stuttered, "My- my… cock." Ordinarily, this would be about the time Atem would bury his face in his hands, fraught with embarrassment at his own words. The man had never been too smooth when it came to talking dirty - not that mentioning the word 'cock' was really revolutionary for dirty talk, but the man rarely spoke in such a way during sex - the things usually coming out of his mouth in the heat of the moment were groans and pleasured cries and words of praise.

The man had to settle with turning his head to shove his face into his arm, hiding his humiliation as best he could.

Eshe took pity on him.

She became very aware of the tight pull low in her stomach when she wrapped a gentle hand around Atem's twitching member; the way his face contorted in rapture at only the slightest pressure from her palm sent a stab of excitement through her body and left her feeling needy.

The fierce lust she felt was powerful, almost enough for her to consider abandoning her plan of teasing and instead rip off her lingerie so she could ride the man below her to orgasm. The sensual, quiet noises escaping Atem's lips as he repeatedly arched his hips up into her hand did not do much to help Eshe's own self-control.

Another glance to the clock showed that there was only five more minutes before the end of their game; Atem was sweating, his hands clutching the metal railing like it was a lifeline. His arms shook with strain and his chest rose and fell with each quick breath he took.

Eshe let her thumb tease the tip of Atem's cock, drawing soft growls from the back of his throat, "Do you want to come?" she asked, though the tone of her voice implied that regardless of his answer, she wasn't going to end their game early.

"Please, Eshe", he whispered, his eyes crawling across her form with a predatory air, before a spark of love and admiration became evident within his purple irises, "You're so beautiful…"

Eshe felt her cheeks flush, the sound of his breathless and praising words did a lot to her; namely sending pleasant tremors across her skin, and then she rose a suspicious eyebrow, "You can't butter me up, that won't work."

Even as she spoke those words, her grip on his cock tightened a little, subconsciously rewarding him for his sweet compliment; Atem bit back a smile, a rumbling moan fighting its way from his mouth.

"I wasn't trying to butter you up…"

The more she stroked his member, the more pliant his body grew; Eshe spied the beading fluid at the tip of his dick, spreading it around with her fingers to encourage more delectable noises from the man below.

"Do you want to come?" Eshe repeated her earlier question, coaxing a whine from the man.

" _Yes_ , I want to come!" He mewled, his hands sliding on the metallic rail before he tried to steady his grip, his face burning an adorable shade of pink.

She released her hand from him and he gave a brief wail of disappointment, until it became clear to him that Eshe was simply removing her red panties; Atem's mouth snapped shut and he swallowed audibly, not taking his eyes off of her.

Eshe discarded her underwear in much the same way she had done so to her other clothes, and crawled forwards, hovering above the man like a lioness stalking her prey.

Atem's speeding pulse was practically visible on his neck, and he inhaled sharply as Eshe sank down onto his cock; their moans melded together, a mix of pleasure and underlying relief, because _finally_ she'd gotten to the best part.

Pressing her hands to Atem's chest to steady herself, Eshe rocked forward a little, relishing in the prodding pleasure pooled in her groin; it felt so good to be filled by him, and just the knowledge that they were connected so intimately was enough to set her nerves alight.

"Nnng, Eshe- oh", Atem purred, thrusting up as well as he could with his limited leverage to meet the slow undulation of her hips; she quaked above him and he wanted nothing more than to release the goddamn headboard and brush his fingers over every inch of her skin.

Her movements were far too slow, "Eshe, faster, _please_ ", he almost sobbed, and Eshe paused to give the man a pointed look, because _oh_ how the tables had turned.

"What does the timer say?" Atem groused, and Eshe turned her head, still oscillating on the man's hot member, and her lips drew into a smile.

She observed the jerks and jolts of Atem's body as he worked to meet her too-slow pace; the way his hair was matted down to his forehead, drenched with sweat. The deep, rose flush on his chest, his erect nipples, the slight hitches in each breath he took, the quivers of his abdominal muscles, his half-lidded eyes, wet lips and stuttering thrusts were all indicative of how close he was to coming undone.

 _Three, two, one._

"You win", Eshe admitted, as the timer reached thirty minutes.

It took a few moments for Atem to comprehend the meaning behind those words, but once he grasped that he'd endured and won the game, his movements were instantaneous. He released the metal railing, swung his arms around Eshe, pulling her close, and rolled them over, swapping their positions all within a matter of seconds.

Up until then, Eshe had merely been grinding shallowly against him, providing minimal friction that made him dizzy for it; her mouth hung open in surprise and _excitement_ as Atem threw her down against the bed with little care, held her legs back against her chest and drove into her without restraint - his face scrunched up in desperation and he made strangled noises with each hard thrust.

It was exactly what Eshe had been hoping for - for the man she loved to become so impassioned that he'd cast aside his docile tendencies for just a moment and reveal how utterly animalistic he could be.

She clawed at the bed, clutching the sheets in her hands as Atem's grip tightened on her legs and his hips pistoned faster, rolling and pounding with a wild rhythm so frenzied that it made her see stars. Each time he buried his cock inside her, rippling shockwaves engulfed her entire body, propelling her closer and closer to orgasm.

"Ah- Atem! _Atem_ , _fuck_ , yes, _yes!_ " Her voice was barely coherent, just a string of babbling words that slurred together, mingled with breathless cries and sharp exhales.

The coiling spring in her stomach released so suddenly that she hadn't even noticed it creeping up on her; Eshe threw her head back against the pillow, baring her neck as a silent scream left her mouth, her whole body tense and arching off the bed. Atem's pace didn't falter as her walls tightened around him; he continued plunging into her, focused moreso on his own pleasure for once.

The man grunted, rutting powerfully as Eshe tried to recover from her earth-shattering orgasm, but his insistent, unyielding tempo set her nerves on fire; she cried out as pleasure continued to spark through her veins, oversensitive from the culmination of her gratification.

The expression on Atem's face was positively sinful; his hazy eyes open wide, his lips wet with saliva. As his pounding became irregular, his grip on her legs dropped and he collapsed against her, sinking his teeth into her shoulder none too softly - Eshe gave a yelp of surprise, feeling Atem's body grow stiff for just a moment, before she recognised the slick heat between her legs for what it was. He groaned through his climax, pinching Eshe's skin between his teeth, still rocking with the adrenaline-fuelled aftershocks.

For a few minutes, only the noise of heavy breathing could be heard; Eshe felt like she was partially dreaming, intoxicated from what was perhaps the most intense orgasm she'd ever had, bathing in the warmth of Atem's heated body pressed hard against her.

Atem seemed to come back to himself, releasing Eshe's shoulder to lick across the bite mark - he hadn't broken the skin but it hurt enough for Eshe to know where would be a big purple bruise there by morning. The man pushed himself up a little, sliding out of Eshe with ease, before curling up at her side, tangling their legs together as he made himself cosy and wrapped a very possessive arm around her waist.

He played gingerly with the tassels hanging from the lingerie bra for a short while, before kissing her shoulder apologetically, "Did I hurt you?" he asked, a very raspy, throaty element to his voice, and Eshe released a short, loud cackle in between her still heavy breaths.

"Yes. And it was _awesome_." She could tell that, for sure, she would be sore and limping the next morning.

Atem's nose nuzzled against her neck as an extra apology for bringing her any pain - _even though_ she insisted she enjoyed it, "I don't know what came over me", he admitted timidly.

Eshe grinned, "I'm kinda impressed you won. A lesser man would've given in a lot sooner."

She felt the man smirk against her neck, probably satisfied with the ego boost, "Told you I'd win… and I get my prize of whatever I want..." Atem trailed off, a sleeping quality to his voice, "Mm... I'll decide what I want in the morning. Love you."

Now Eshe felt warm for a different reason, "I love you too."

Atem pulled the bed cover over them, pressing his face further into Eshe's neck to inhale her familiar scent, and even as they both drifted off into the blissful unaware, Eshe was quite sure she would wake up at three o'clock in the morning, shivering, to find that Atem had stolen the entire comforter.

* * *

 **Notes: Thank you for reading, and please review! Remember, if you wish to make a request then please tell me so in your review - it can be as specific or vague as you want, I'll sure try my best to make something out of it ;)**


End file.
